Down in the Chambers
by LJ Fan
Summary: Quite dark and sad, this is Ginny's last few moments in the Chamber before Harry arrives.


****

Author's Notes: I think this is really sweet. I came up with it in the shower, and all it's successor. The second one will be just like this one, except funnier. I hope you like it!

Also, the set-up may be confusing. Normal type is what's currently happening. _Italics _are memories. **Bold prints **are song lyrics. Quotation marks either may mean speech or that she's writing in her diary. As you read it, I'm sure you'll be able to tell when she's talking or when she's writing.

The events will not be in order! They will go how I picture them with the song!

****

Disclaimer: I don't own the Harry Potter characters or the song Hero. How sad. I also stole a few sentences from Chamber of Secrets to make it more realistic. 

****

~*~

Down in the Chambers

Ginny would not cry. She would not let herself. There had to be an upside to this. But no, she couldn't think of anything. Here she was, stuck in the Chamber of Secrets, with Tom Riddle, _her _Tom, trapping her and slowly killing her for power for himself.

As though she was in a cliché movie, her very short Hogwarts life seemed to flash before her eyes as her mother's soothing words rang in her ears.

****

There's a hero, if you look inside your heart. You don't have to be afraid of what you are.

__

The red headed girl was pale and fearful as she wrote to her secret friend. Her eyes were shining with tears.

"Tom, what am I going to do? I think I'm going mad…I think I'm the one attacking everyone, Tom!"

The tears started to fall as Ginny hugged her knees to her chest. She was scared and cold. She wouldn't complain though. She wouldn't say anything to Tom. How the words rolled off her tongue in hate now. He did this! Not her!

"No," She whispered to herself, hoping Tom couldn't hear her, "I did this. I wrote in that stupid diary. I attacked everyone. I even attacked the only person who truly listened to me!" Her tears increased as she remembered Hermione being in the Hospital Wing currently.

****

There's an answer, if you reach into your soul and the sorrow that you know will disappear. 

Ginny tried to smile as she thought how the patients would be restored today. Everyone would be okay, "Everyone except me." She said, her smile melting away as she looked up at the back of Tom.

****

And then a hero comes along, with the strength to carry on. And you cast your fears aside, and you know you can survive. 

__

"It's getting to the point I'm afraid to even leave my dorm!" Ginny whispered to her older brother, Ron, looking like she was going to start crying.

Harry, who was sitting next to Ron, smiled at Ginny in a way he hoped comforted her, "If anyone attacked you, your brothers and I would attack them back. Besides, you're a pureblood, you'll be okay."

Ginny nodded, beat red, and ran up to her dorm, whispering to herself, "Your brothers and I!" She smiled, forgetting her fear for the moment.

****

So when you feel like hope is gone, look inside you and be strong, and you'll finally see the truth, that the hero lies in you.

__

"Ginny, my sweet," Tom's writing slowly appeared in her diary, "Want to do me a favour?"

"No," Ginny wrote back, for once, she would stand up to Tom. He was just a book. He couldn't hurt her. It was the only way to stop her from hurting everyone else, "I don't." She slammed the diary shut and ran with it. She had to get rid of this diary.

****

It's a long road, when you face the world alone. No one reaches out a hand for you to hold.

__

"Where are they?" She nervously asked herself. She had walked up and down the train twice, and she had yet to find her brother, Harry, and Hermione. She was about to ask someone to help her find them, when Hermione opened a compartment door, almost running into Ginny.

"I'm so sorry! I wasn't looking where I was going. I'm trying to find Harry and Ron. Have you seen them?"

Ginny shook her head. She wasn't going to cry in front of Hermione, but if she said something, she knew she would. Thoughts ran through her head, wondering if something happened to them. What if they were hurt? What if they got lost? What if they missed the train? 

****

You can find love, if you search within yourself, and the emptiness you felt will disappear. 

__

"Wingardium Leviosa!" After her third try, Ginny's feather finally glided in the air. Her face brightened eagerly. She had finally done it!

****

And then a hero comes along, with the strength to carry on. And you cast your fears aside, and you know you can survive. So when you feel like hope is gone…

__

"Tom!" Ginny scribbled in her diary, "I can't find Harry or Ron anywhere! Hermione can't either! What if something happened to them?"

"Ginny, my sweet, I'm sure they're fine. If they weren't on the train, your parents would find them and find a way to get them to Hogwarts. They're probably just in a hidden compartment or something. Or perhaps they kept moving."

"You're probably right."

****

Look inside you and be strong. And you'll finally see the truth, that a hero lies in you.

__

"Oh, Colin!" Ginny whimpered, running into the Hospital Wing. There, on one of the Hospital Wing beds, lied her one, true friend. 

"You have to get better. There has to be a way! I'll find it myself if I have to." 

****

Lord knows, dreams are hard to follow. 

__

Ginny bit her lip as she wrote down her list for what she would accomplish this year.

"1.) Will be top of year.

2.) Will get Harry to like me.

3.) Will get brothers to stop teasing me!!!"

Ginny was about to close her diary, when something strange, something…impossible happened. It began to write back…

****

But don't let anyone tear them away.

__

Ginny listened to her valentine she sent Harry. Oh, why, why, why did she send that stupid thing? And why did the bloody midget have to give it to him now? Now he'll never like me. 

Unless…

****

Hold on, there will be a tomorrow. In time, you'll find the way.

By now, Ginny couldn't move. She was lying straight on her back. She could think and she could breathe, but she knew she couldn't speak. Her eyesight was getting poorer by the moment when her ears picked up sprinting. 

****

And then a hero comes along, with the strength to carry on. 

"Ginny!" Harry's voice was ringing in her ears. She tried her hardest to move, but she seemed paralysed. She wanted to tell Harry that it was her who did everything. She wanted to tell him to go back, it was only a trap. She deserved to stay here.

"Ginny, please wake up."

'I can't.' Ginny thought. 'You don't want me to. Go, go back! He'll get you, too! You need to stay alive! You can do it! I'll still love you.'

Unfortunately, Harry wasn't a mind reader. 

Ginny knew that her love, her one true love, would succeed. He had to.

__

She heard Riddle talking to Harry. Something wasn't right. Her mind was swirling and she couldn't think straight.

'Wait!' Ginny thought to herself, trying to keep breathing. She had to fight, 'Riddle's setting the basilisk on Harry! Run, Harry, run!' Inside, the poor girl was crying. 

__

It was the scariest thing Ginny had ever experienced. Harry was running, she was almost positive. She had no idea what was going on. 

****

So when you feel like hope is gone, look inside you and be strong.

Inside her mind, Ginny tried to create the perfect picture. A little girl with unruly red hair sat on a swing. She grinned up at her mother and father who stood tall. The father, a tall man with black hair and glasses (No scar, of course), wrapped an arm around the waist of the mother, a red headed woman with freckles that matched the colour of her eyes.

Real Ginny and Dream Ginny watched the little girl swing back and forth. If possible, Real Ginny would have started crying. She would never be able to have that dream picture come true. 

As the colours in Ginny's mind darkened, a sound that made her feel sick to the stomach fled to her ears. She knew something had happened to Harry. 

****

And you'll finally see the truth. That a hero lies in you, that a hero lies in you.

She had to save him. She had to.

And that was when she passed out in a dead faint, though it would be impossible to tell the difference. 

Ginny's eyes shot open and she looked around, wondering if she had died, only to see Harry's face.

****

That a hero lies in you. 


End file.
